In general, air conditioners are apparatuses that heat or cool air using a refrigeration cycle. The air conditioners are divided into home air conditioners and industrial air conditioners.
The home air conditioners may be divided into a split type air conditioner including an indoor unit and an outdoor unit and an integrated type air conditioner including an indoor unit and an outdoor unit that are integrally configured in one body.
The indoor unit of the split type air conditioner may be divided into a wall mount type indoor unit that is attached to a wall surface in a room, a floor standing type indoor unit that is mounted on a floor, and a ceiling-suspended type (or cassette type) indoor unit that is attached to a ceiling.
Since the air conditioner having an indoor unit includes various operation parts therein, a noise may occur in the indoor unit. The noise mainly occurs at a fan that forcedly blows air.